Gaz is Just So Pretty!
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Gaz is gonna have! Like...the BEST DAY EVER! Totally! Like, shaaaaah! Cuz she's, like, with her friends, Gretchen and Zita! So, like, why WOULDN'T it be TOTALLY awesome? A gift story for Zim'sMostLoyalServant. Enjoy!


"Like, totally!"

"I mean, like, yeaaah?"

"But she's all, like, **WHATEVER**."

Gaz nodded in agreement as she made her way down the sidewalk in her pink ballerina attire, the purple-haired lass nonchalantly walking along with her friends as they spoke about the day's events. A delightful set of butterflies fluttered by on the cool spring breeze as Gretchen and Zita stood on either side of her, Gretchen grinning and showing off her large braces as she held up a magazine.

"So, like, I am TOTALLY gonna marry him when I grow up." She insisted, pointing at "Stud Lee", who was gracing the cover of "Teen Girl Magazine", Gretchen letting out a happy sigh as she practically melted on the spot, Zita sighing wistfully.

"Oh, Stud. How is it God could make anyone so hot?" She wondered aloud. "You could eat sushi off those washboard abs of his." She remarked, brushing some of her own hair back as Gaz looked down at her phone.

"Oh! It's almost 4:00, girls. You know what that means?" She inquired as they all looked at each other and grinned in delight, clasping their hands together and pressing their heads up against each other.

"MALL TRIP!"

Indeed, all of them raced towards the mall, Gaz happily bounding in big, gigantic steps, grinning in delight. This and the sleepover they'd be having later today would be the perfect way to end the day. After a delightful day at dance school in her finest ballerina attire, with the teacher having nothing but high praise for her, Gaz couldn't help but feel all sunny inside.

"You're...smiling." Dib realized aloud as he looked at her, exiting the mall himself, holding onto a magazine with Dib on the front cover, which displayed the "hottest boys of your neighborhood". Evidently, someone had sent in pictures of the kids at school and somehow, Zim had gotten in. Now why DIB had a copy of "Teen Girl Magazine: Pin Up Edition" was anyone's guess.

"Is that the Pin Up edition? Are there still copies?" Gaz wanted to know, clasping her hands together and looking excitedly at Dib as he blinked in surprise at those amber eyes.

"Er...yes." Dib remarked, shrugging. "Plenty at the Magazine Shack. Why?"

"For the same reason you want it, probably!" Gaz remarked.

" _Ijustreaditforthearticles_." Dib said quickly, barreling past his sister as she sauntered into the mall. The tile floors of white and blue had been retouched since that killing spree a few years bakc, as had the cracked drywall. Now it actually looked like somewhere you could stand to shop in, and Gaz put on a nice little pink bow atop her head, giving herself a big ol' grin in a nearby long string of mirrors that lined a wall to her right.

"You deserve to look your best." She insisted to herself, holding her hands behind her head, doing a little twirl on the spot. But it was so odd. For a moment, she...

She thought she could see herself...screaming in the reflection?

...huh. Ah well!

...

...

...

...making their way down the mall, all of time seemed to slow around them as they strutted their stuff, Zita putting a pair of sunglasses up whilst Gretchen flicked her hair back, Gaz adding the finishing touches of some lipstick to her face as they headed for the nearby Macy's.

 _ **All around the world, pretty girls**_

 _ **Wipe the floor with all the boys**_

 _ **Pour the drinks, bring the noise...**_

 _ **We're just so pretty!**_

Stepping through the front doors, Zita sauntered towards the perfume department, giving the rather flustered-looking man behind the counter a little wink. "Your best fragrance, please? We want to sample it. Only the best FOR the best."

"Oh, uh, absolutely!" He said quickly, holding up a small bottle. "Aroma Del Chica"." He said, spraying the girls over as a pinkish dust cloud flittered about them, Gaz breathing in deeply. Mmmmmm. It made her smell like cotton candy!

 _ **All around the world, pretty girls**_

 _ **Jump the line, to the front**_

 _ **Do what we like, get what we want**_

 _ **We're just so pretty!**_

Soon they were in front of the biggest clothing rack in the girl's department, trying on different shoes. "Oh my god."

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God! Shoes!"

"Shoes! Oh my God!"

"SHOES!"

"Why do women need so many shoes?" The man who was putting on a pair of girly high heels onto Gaz asked, earning him a look from all of them.

"Stupid boys!" Gaz groaned, rolling her eyes. "I mean...shoes! What else needs, like, explaining?!"

"Yeah, it's SHOES! Totally! Period, end of sentence!" Zita remarked.

"And we look good in them, don't we girls?" Gretchen asked, holding up one foot and pointing at a pair of blue high heels as they all nodded at once, the friendly assistant sighing, depressed. Soon, the girls were exiting the Macy's, arms loaded up with clothing as they headed over to the nearby diner. Sitting down in a booth, they waved cheekily at nearby boys, who all waved eagerly back.

 _ **All around the world, pretty girls**_

 _ **Jump the line, to the front**_

 _ **Do what we like, get what we want**_

 _ **We're just so pretty!**_

Then a waitress approached. "We've got a special on Pizza today, if you girls are interested!" The red-haired woman offered as she put down various menu specials onto the mahogany table before them, wearing a blue and red outfit that clashed horribly with the grey of the walls.

"Oh, like, no way." Gaz said. "Gag me with a SPOOOON. I'd gain, like, ten pounds per plate. No way would I be able to slip into my ballet gear with pizza. Stick me with a salad! Gotta keep my figure slim." She insisted, giving the boys across her table another wink.

 _ **All around the world, pretty girls**_

 _ **Jump the line, to the front**_

 _ **Do what we like, get what we want**_

 _ **We're just so pretty!**_

"Girl, you gonna look FINE for that recital, lemme tell you!" Gretchen said, all of them giggling at once as the waitress went to go get each of them a salad.

"Give us a hug!" Zita insisted, Gretchen and Gaz being tugged into her arms. "Girl's club!"

"GIRL'S CLUB!" All of them said at once, giggling in delight.

Soon, all three had left the Mall though, and they were in Gaz's house in her bedroom, lying on her bed and looking over pictures of boys in "Teen Girl Magazine: Pin Up Edition", a deck of playing cards between them.

"Got any fives?" Zita asked Gretchen as Gretchen shook her head back and forth.

"Go kiss."

Gretchen grinned, lifting the magazine up to a certain page and planting her lips on a hot English sex god. "I love you, Colin Firth!" She proclaimed. "Your voice is liquid butter!"

"Got any Aces?" Gaz asked of Zita, who shook her head again.

"Go kiss."

Now GAZ picked up the magazine, holding it open to Zim's picture, thinking it over for a minute, then instead deciding on, interestingly enough, his friend Skoodge, who was also in the magazine, and...for some reason...shirtless. With a cute little rainbow bandaid over his chest. "He is just too! Cute!" Gaz decided, giving the magazine a big wet sloppy one.

"You know, this day couldn't be any more perfect." Zita admitted with a sigh as she leaned back in the bed, Gaz putting the magazine back down before Gretchen got a big grin on her face, reaching into her pocket.

"Oh, I know one way it could." She remarked. **"MAKEOVERS!"** She proclaimed, pulling out a small lipstick container, Zita nodding in agreement along with Gaz as they hopped off the bed and rushed over to their respective bags of clothing they'd gotten from Macy's. Different ribbons, bows, lipstick gloss and toenail paint went flying onto the bed before they flopped down onto it as well, and began to do each other's faces.

"I think that a little seafoam would do wonders for your nails. It's not nearly as cheesy as orange." Gretchen insisted to Zita. "But you? Dark blue will make your lips pop." She told Gaz, moving from Zita to her as Gaz blushed, Zita holding up first a pink ribbon, then a fuschia ribbon, then a dark purple one.

"Which do you think would make your smile seem more brighter?"

"Let's go with...fuschia. I'm feeling experimental today!" Gaz insisted as she beamed in delight, clasping her newly-painted hands together before taking off her ballet shoes, showing off her widdle piggies as Gretchen got to work.

"This widdle piggy went to market...this widdle piggy stayed home...this widdle piggy is getting a niiiiice even paint job..." Gretchen murmured as Zita put the ribbon in Gaz's hair, holding up a mirror.

"Well, tell me what you think of the new, improved, you!" Zita asked as Gaz looked herself over in the mirror...

And woke up, screaming. "OH MY HOLY SHIT!" She wailed, clutching her hair and tugging at it slightly, body sweating heavily as she panted and heaved, lying in her bed. That had been the most heart-wrenching, terrfying, soul-crushingly disturbing thing she'd ever seen in her entire life! What sort of sick, twisted joke had her mind been playing on her? Why in all that was good and sane would she ever, EVER dream about-

"Ohhh, Gaz, you're supposed to be asleep!" a familiar voice rang out as Gaz turned ice cold, slowly turning her head to gaze at who was lying next to her in bed, only now seeing him for the first time. Zim was utterly buck naked, looking confusedly at her as a ring sat on the bedstand nearby, and he tilted his head slightly, ruby/maroon eyes staring at her in confusion.

"I'm...wh...whuh...?" Gaz mumbled out.

"Fluffybuns, you need your rest. I mean, tomorrow we're going to go pick out the wedding decorations!" Zim insisted with a nod, taking hold of her hands, clasping them in his as he kissed her on the lips before beaming broadly at her. "Aren't you excited?"

Gaz blinked for a moment, tilting her head to the side, and giving this some thought...

Before she promptly held her fist up high, then slammed it into her own face, knocking her clean back into unconsciousness. Because even a life that meant being a GIRLY-GIRL IN A PINK TUTU...

Was INFINITELY comparable to married life with Invader Zim.


End file.
